


Ever and Always

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 骑士组零散脑洞合集1 Remove Before Flight





	Ever and Always

> 这个脑洞始于年初，本来是跟白组火箭并列的。整个故事完全是以波音公司某种特定客机为基础构建的，并且因为精确到了该机型特有的细节和技术问题，更换机型会让设定不成立，等于放弃整个故事。最近发生的事情让我没有办法再继续完成这个故事，然而已经很成熟的脑洞要放弃也是同样艰难的事情，只好在此存个纪念。

### Chapter Text

让勒努是客机驾驶员，阿代尔斐尔是他第一次合作的副驾驶。这位年轻的飞机师此前只使用过模拟仓，这是他第一次接触真实的这种机型。

起初的时候，他们的磨合并不顺利，双方都是优雅体面的人，懂得将争执限制在不影响工作的范围内。

他们间有时候会有些你来我往的对话。

让勒努：“我成为飞行员的时间可比你长，作为后辈，我认为你该再虚心点。”

阿代尔斐尔：“然而业内众所周知的是，通常刚通过考试毕业的飞行员更熟悉复杂繁琐的规范和细节，而你们这些所谓老资格，平稳地飞行几年后早就忘得差不多了。”

某种意义上来说，这年轻人说得完全正确，让勒努无法反驳阿代尔斐尔的道理，可他跟那些在常年的安乐中换上健忘症的同事们不一样。他正是知道会忘，才时常提醒自己反复巩固，甚至会留意每年手册上的变化。

嘴上谁都不甘落后，实际上却彼此谦爱宽容。

为防止食物中毒，飞机上的两位飞行员饮食不能一致。他们俩都想把看起来更好的那份让给对方，在这种过程中他们逐渐记住对方的口味，也慢慢地了解到越来越多的细节。

从交换食物开始的友谊慢慢升温。某天他们询问对方为什么要选择这种机型，对于飞行员尤其是年轻的飞行员来说，选择签注的机型是很重要的决定，很多人飞行员一生从年轻到暮年，都只有唯一机型的签注，选择机型就像选择骑士的佩剑那样，必须谨慎而庄重。

让勒努的选择理由听起来浪漫，他认为一辈子都与同种机型共舞是很棒的事情，所以他在可选择的范围内尽量挑了相对新的机型。

阿代尔斐尔的理由很简单，他对这款飞机的流畅轮廓一见钟情，认为它很美丽，很适合自己。

在漫长的磨合过程中他们会遇到很多问题。

比如左右发动机推理不一致，隐喻他们的想法差异。

比如空速管内外圆管的细节故障，暗示他们的配合不到位。

他们经历了很多故障成双成对的，有惊无险的风波。全是飞机本身的问题，跟飞行员技术没什么关联。

推动这个故事进行到最后的是空速不一致，飞机的传感器测速不正确，仪表显示速度比实际速度低很多。

那次飞行的时候，他们如往常那样打招呼，寒暄，聊着轻松的话题。蓝天美丽晴空万里，仿佛预示着美好的旅程。

然而在飞机关键的爬升阶段，发生测速不准确的问题。

仪表显示的速度不够，看起来这样下去会导致飞机失速，常规的处理办法是向下俯冲，以高度换速度，以势能换取动能。如果他们真的这么做，飞机就必然会坠毁，因为飞机的实际速度远比仪表显示的高，调转机头向下的话会冲向地面。

但阿代尔斐尔的直觉与让勒努的经验使他们谨慎地没有选择这么做，他们通力合作避免了事故，最终平稳地飞上蓝天，并安全降落在目的地。

这个机型有很多细节是新加的，比如机头自动校准系统传感器。它本意是用来校准让机头不要过于上扬，但只要传感器数据错误，它就会自动调整机头下垂。从同机型不同种飞机调过来的飞行员习惯旧式操作，会本能地再扬起机头。而同时检测到机头扬起的系统会继续压制，这样的拉锯最后造成飞机失控。

这个故事自最开始就是新飞行员与新机型双重意义的磨合，可是现在……我真的，写不下去了。

2019-03-13


End file.
